


Sinking luna

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: PWP，是本子向，不要深思，作者很菜，ooc不可避R18G，慎入我相信正传老蒙是个正经魔，但是我需要抓一个工具人
Relationships: Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	Sinking luna

传说魔帝蒙德斯的城堡里有一块长方形的石块祭台，上面染遍了魔界无数无辜者或叛徒的血液，但是它被清洗之后，只会露出岩石本身纯洁的白色，好像什么都没发生过一样，不过血腥和绝望的气味从来都不会散去。

祭台是为了祭品准备的，这次也不例外。

黑骑士现在正躺在祭台上，他的魔力被完全抑制住，厚重的铠甲被完全剥掉，如今正赤身裸体地暴露在他的仇人和主人面前。

蒙德斯从不会对自己的所有物做出什么讨好的前戏，他只是把男人的双腿分开，就将性器直接送进了男人已经习惯于被开拓的肉穴中——出于侮辱或者泄欲，或许两者都有。

哦，他当然记得让男人自己做好润滑，就像操控一个傀儡一样，看着他咬牙切齿、动作生硬地把魅魔的毒液一点一点涂进自己的肠道。这种润滑能替他减轻很多不必要的损伤——和带来很多苦头。

从以往的经历之中，维吉尔已经学会了沉默地忍耐那些无法避免的刑罚。他扬起颈部，试图将呼吸控制得平稳，可是某种迷乱到令他感到反胃的欲望总是在挑衅一般地撕扯他的理智。

黑骑士那具肌肉匀称强健的武人的躯体，因为被魔帝的魔力污染而显出死尸一般的苍白，浮现着青黑色的血管纹路。这样一具躯体被迫雌伏在他人身下未免显得过于堕落——且浪费。

蒙德斯明明有更多的女恶魔可以使用，那些更加适合于这种用途的。但他仍然执意要使用维吉尔，只是因为他不听话——他总是不听话。

维吉尔此时正在用手指死死地抠着身下的祭台，愈发接近恶魔的坚硬又锋利的指爪已经在那块石台上抓出了几道明显的痕迹。他该死的勃起了，因为埋在他体内性器的抽插不可避免地会蹭过他的前列腺，而那个软弱的腺体在多次被迫的性交中被驯化了。

对于人类来说，长期的刺激总会让肉体食髓知味，也许半魔也难逃过。维吉尔的躯体背叛并胁迫了他的灵魂，试图让他适应这一切，以祈求自己不那么快地破碎开来，毕竟他在地狱中能够得到的欢愉实在少得可怜，被痛苦终日浸泡着的半魔很少能够浮出水面得以喘息。

但那不代表他可以把耻辱当作糖块一样吞下。

半魔痛恨着这一点，但他却没有办法违背。也许，他已经丢尽了父亲的脸——斯巴达的长子自嘲地想着。他把头偏向了一侧，不想直视这场耻辱的性交。

蒙德斯毫无停歇地一下下撞进他的身体，而他只能咬紧牙努力抵抗着那难以启齿的、随着缓慢积累的快感而越来越剧烈的自慰冲动。蒙德斯不会费心去集中刺激他的敏感点，但也同样没有束缚住他的双手。这是一种十分恶毒的安排。维吉尔的身体本能地渴求着一场痛快的高潮，来抚慰他长久遭受折磨的疲惫，可是他的尊严却使他不得不把这整过程都变为另一场漫长而纯粹的折磨。

可最终的结果，也不过是他在腹中已经满是灌入的精液的情况下终于被操到高潮，或是因为持续太久的疲惫而陷入半梦半醒，开始被本能的欲望捕获，用他善于持刀的修长有力的手指抚慰起自己的阴茎……无论如何，都不会很好看。

蒙德斯就是要剥去半魔脆弱的尊严。在他看来，人类所谓的道德是件有趣的东西，但本质也不过是无意义的自我折磨和自欺欺人。他从来都无需节制地汲取着自己的乐趣，而随着过程的持续，黑骑士的喘息再也难以维持平稳。他开始像是力竭一般地大口喘气，间歇的停息是为了压抑自己喉咙里苦闷的呜咽。他硬挺在冰冷空气中的阴茎可怜地流出了前液，沿着攀附青黑色脉络的柱体不住地淌下，打湿了他白色的耻毛。也许连维吉尔自己都没有意识到，他的穴口和肠道也在不自主地绞紧，似乎在试图捕捉每一分能够获得的刺激和快感，可这除了让蒙德斯更加受用之外，完全是徒劳。

即使只需对准敏感点用力顶弄几下就能给予自己的下仆一个廉价的高潮，魔帝也不打算给出这个施舍，而是任由维吉尔在魅魔毒素的影响下被渴望逼到几近失控。毕竟他需要惩罚这个不听话的手下。

黑骑士的一切肉体反应都营造出了一种温驯而脆弱的错觉，如果魔帝没有看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛里持续未息的愤怒的话。

出于某种恶劣的趣味，魔帝放开了对于维吉尔的压制。

而在那一瞬间，维吉尔周身的魔力惊人地暴涨了起来，正如他燃烧着的黑色怒火。紫色的幻影剑迅速地凝出了形体，即使形状已经模糊、变得扭曲，它们的锋刃仍然无比锐利。如此剧烈地调动被污染过的魔力对维吉尔造成了很大的负荷，他身上的血管都一根根地突了起来，而他怒视着蒙德斯的眼中充斥着永远都不会融化的仇恨。

眼看着幻影剑即将要刺进蒙德斯颈部的要害，可是它们却被迫停住了——突如其来的剧痛让剑的主人只能堪堪维持住它们的实体，却难以再操纵它们继续。

蒙德斯的魔力开始不断膨胀，身躯也在逐渐变大。那具本来变化到近人大小的身躯正在逐渐变回原本的庞然大物，连同埋在维吉尔体内的那根性器一起。

斯巴达之子当然意识到了将会发生什么。刚刚那一下已经完全撕裂了他的穴口，敏感的环形的肌肉在被撑开到极限的情况下生生撕开的剧痛让他不得不停下了攻击。他被侵蚀成黑色的血液很快地从伤口涌了出来，在祭台上渐渐汇集着。

他会流出更多、更多的血，并且被自己的挣扎涂抹开。

实际上，蒙德斯还是有些感到惊讶，他本以为维吉尔会有所收敛，在遭受过的所有的一切之后。从没有恶魔能够在这样巨大的力量压制和长久的折磨下还敢于毫无顾虑地反抗自己——这几乎已经是一种自虐与自毁了。他本以为令这个半魔屈服会像折断他的佩刀一样容易，后来才发觉竟然异常的困难，即使后者变得伤痕累累、虚弱万分，或是陷入谵妄和疯狂。反观他自己所做的一切，却好像是在用细小的匕首试图切断一根巨大的铜柱，结果只留下微不可查的刻痕一样，徒劳得近乎荒谬。

无论第几次松开项圈，他的黑骑士总是会对他爪牙相向，就像一条养不熟的狗。

“你怎么、就是不会学乖呢？”

魔帝快要失去他的耐心了。

祭台在随着魔帝的变化而不断升起，好让属于它的祭品被死死地控制在魔帝的身下，无处逃脱。

“——呜…”

维吉尔随着魔帝的身躯变得更加巨大而不安分了起来，却被蒙德斯巨大的手掌轻易地按在原处，被迫地慢慢咽下自己讨来的痛苦。

他从大口地呼吸，渐渐转为咬住自己的嘴唇，直到牙齿把嘴唇咬破也仍旧死死地咬了下去。苦涩的黑色血液盈满了他的口腔，沿着下巴、喉咙流下，分散成细小却不断的溪流，蔓延在白色的祭台之上。

过于激烈的痛楚卸掉了他的力气，那些魔力凝结的剑刃不甘地颤动着，最终抵抗不住开始一柄一柄地粉碎开来。

挣扎不可能有任何效果，甚至会加剧撕开伤口，可是维吉尔被疼痛占据了的大脑难免会控制不住身体的本能。他开始死命地推拒蒙德斯压制住他的巨大手掌，扭动着躯体想要向后逃开埋进他身体里的刑具——这没有丝毫用处，只能让他在蒙德斯越来越庞大的身躯之下显得更加渺小和无力。

也许徒劳的努力也会给人类带来些虚伪的慰藉？

直到半魔的身体开始不住痉挛的时候，魔帝才停止了扩张。黑骑士的腹部几乎要被撑裂一样地隆起了一大块，内脏则被挤压侵占得挪了位置。蒙德斯用一只手轻松地握住黑骑士的身体，把自己的阴茎从他的体内慢慢地拖了出来。撕开的巨大伤口中被带出了大量黑色的血，伴随着腹腔里的一部分肠子和内脏碎片。

现在的维吉尔则像是一具被抽空了的皮囊，无力地瘫软在蒙德斯巨大的手掌中。他的额发早就在剧烈的挣动下散了下去，盖住了他疲惫半阖的眼睛。

他倒是真的没有发出尖锐的惨叫，蒙德斯得承认这有些扫兴。但是，这种骨气毫无意义。看看他几乎被咬碎的嘴唇上依旧冒着血的伤口，这只会让他看起来更加可怜而已。蒙德斯几乎要对他的倔强感到厌烦了，斯巴达血脉中的叛逆简直像是一种顽固的病菌。

冷汗浸湿了维吉尔银白色的发梢，他蓝灰色眼瞳因为疲惫而涣散。抵抗极度的疼痛已经耗费了他全部的体力，现在的他恐怕连一根手指都难以挪动。

“你喜欢这样吗？一次次挣扎，再一次次被踩进泥土？”

说完这句话，没有给维吉尔留出任何恢复的时间，蒙德斯就将他翻过去继续操了起来。半魔流出的内脏给蒙德斯的阴茎腾出了更多的空间，而魔帝的每次抽插仍然会带出大量的血。维吉尔仅剩下的一小部分肠子也因为过于剧烈的动作而更多地从伤口流了出来，它们因为无法轻易地被扯断，而只能挤在他苍白的大腿根部与蒙德斯的阴茎之间可怜地垂坠着，给它们主人已经过载的神经持续送去一阵阵的剧烈钝痛。滴答落下的黑色血液沿着白色的祭台蜿蜒而下，这些饱含疼痛与绝望的血被那座贪婪的石台所吸收。

维吉尔终于开始低哑地呻吟起来，盛满痛苦的容器终究会溢出水来。

他紧窄的髋骨为了容纳魔帝的性器而开裂，内脏在每次承受侵入时都被迫错位来给它让出空间，腹腔内剩下的器官被过于庞大的异物挤压带来了剧烈的胀痛，让他几乎想把自己的胃和肺叶都吐出去，或是撕开自己的肚皮把它们全都扯出去，好减轻这种痛苦。但是他什么都做不到，长期不再进食食物而干瘪萎缩的胃里面什么东西都没有，使得他只能不住地干呕。长久的腐蚀甚至让他流不出泪水，只能注视着前方无所聚焦的虚空。

直到与蒙德斯巨大的身躯同样大量的精液灌注进了维吉尔的腹腔，涌进了他已经破破烂烂的内脏的间隙，这场折磨才接近尾声。他大概会在事后一件一件地洗刷自己的内脏，蒙德斯不禁嗤笑起半魔的愚蠢。而维吉尔在此时只能颤抖着完全接受，现在他的颤抖完全是无法克制的了。

“我可以感受到你的恐惧和绝望。屈服于我，我就会停止这种折磨，或者，我可以继续。”

维吉尔已经发不出声音，他只是疲惫又厌烦地阖上了眼。

在蒙德斯切断他体外牵连不断的内脏的时候，维吉尔也没有任何反应，他近乎失去了意识。魔帝把一颗凝结着大量魔力的金色魔石粉碎开，注入了他的身体。之后，维吉尔才缓缓地有了动作——他逐渐把自己蜷缩了起来，好像在承受什么难忍的痛苦。半魔破损的身躯正在以一种恐怖的速度恢复如初，伤口的皮肉蠕动着粘合在一起，缺失的内脏迅速地再生，这些带来的触感不亚于被活生生地融化。

即使肉体已经完全复原，折磨留下的疲惫使他仍然十分虚弱。他像是被从水中捞出来一样，浸在自己的冷汗里面。躯体上青黑色的纹路变得更深了，半魔的人类部分会在一次次超负荷的再生下不断被侵蚀，最终崩解，这一点维吉尔最清楚不过，只是他不知道那个时候何时到来。

他缓慢又艰难地用手臂撑起身体，在目前的身体条件下，这个简单的动作耗费了他很长的时间来完成。即使，这么做只为了让他看上去不那么脆弱——再一次，毫无意义的自尊心。

“…可悲。”

蒙德斯一时间怀疑自己是不是听错了什么？这个半魔是在嘲笑他吗？

他有什么资格，瞧瞧他这副可怜的模样。

维吉尔甚至缓和了很久，才积蓄起继续说话的力气。魔帝在耐心地等着他，好奇他还能说出什么可笑的话。

“…被困在地狱…百年千年…哈…”

那一声轻蔑的嗤笑显得非常刺耳。

“所以，你还有什么本事？”

从他的身上仿佛能够看到他的父亲，一样的傲慢和叛逆，永远都直直地戳在魔帝的痛点上，像一根尖刺，怎么都拔不出来。

这一次，蒙德斯没有再说什么。他黑色的魔力如同毒蛇的利齿一样从四面八方楔进了维吉尔的身体，紫黑色的纹路像裂痕一样在黑骑士的身体各处迅速蔓延开。

可是维吉尔却大声笑了起来，像发了狂似的，毫不在乎血液呛进了气管带来的窒息感，也不在乎那些裹挟着极度愤怒的魔力急剧地侵蚀着他本就千疮百孔的灵魂，带来了几乎让他再次昏厥过去的剧痛。

他听到有什么正在窸窸窣窣地吃着他的脑子，反反复复，直到他的自愈能力到达极限。它们烧毁了他的书，撕碎了他的童年，抹去了他的家人——暴怒而无能地肢解着他的一切。

直到他不再清楚自己为什么会在笑，而所谓的“笑”又究竟代表着什么。

但是他始终没有停下，好像那是在他彻底消失之前，必须要做的事。


End file.
